onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Victor
You start each dimension with his speech of the world ending. On Walk in the park difficulty, he gives you a Potted Herb and the Brotherhood backpack. Victor can occasionally be found in large towns or outside the starting castle in special campaign dimensions. He can be recruited for two charisma. As an ally, Victor is a powerful force user that will cast magic at monsters and containers that you attacked this turn. Unlike other NPCs, Victor will not attack anything other than what you're attacking. His relation increases for every 50KM traveled. As his story progresses towards the end, Victor greatly increases his power. His attack power and force power goes up by 50% and max hp goes up by 30%. Because these are percentage boosts, the later you activate this event, the more gains Victor will have. Unlike the other NPCs, Victor can break the hp cap of 999 and has an hp cap of 1298 instead if you trigger his power up event when his max hp is at 999. He's responsible for the creation of Fairy Iris. Like the Demon Lord, he is an immortal human who survived the Darkness' initial rampage. He is also a Necromancer responsible for reviving Queen Frieda and Duke Galtz, however briefly. Has his own character epilogue, is related to Queen Frieda and the Demon Lord. - - - - Show / Hide Spoilers - - - - Upon talking to the Demon Lord with King Victor as your partner, asking the Demon Lord "What is your name" will enable a special dialogue that will reveal King Victor's true name, Romich Hisharus. Demon Lord: And if you can't even remember that much, you can just call me Sara or whatever you want... My brother is going by the name of Victor now, however that is not his real name. Already thousands of years have passed since he took that name, so I don't even remember his true name. King Victor: ...Romich Hisharus was my name. Do your best to at least remember my true name... Demon Lord: Oh... I didn't realize you were here, brother. As usual, your name is quite a pain to say. King Victor: ... Demon Lord: Yes, I suppose there is no reason for us to chit chat at this point. So your name is ..."hero"? King Victor's Epilogue: '' ''If you defeat the demon lord. Some time later, %hero% and King Victor return to the spot where the Demon Lord died. King Victor places his crown on the spot where the Demon Lord vanished. "I'm sorry... Your life was worth more than this..." With that, Victor turns to stare out at the lands consumed by the Darkness. Within those eyes lies the mysterious air of one who has lived for time innumerable. "There will probably come another time when we will have to call on the help of another like you, %hero%." "When that time comes... please take care of the Dark Dragon..." With that said, King Victor suddenly vanishes. And in the next moment a luminescent blue light shoots directly into the sky. Now %hero% is left with even more unanswered questions. Who exactly was King Victor? And what was the Dark Dragon he mentioned? Is that the true identity of the Darkness that devoured our world? And what exactly does he want me to do? Don't tell me that he wants someone to defeat it. And if that is the case, how exactly is one supposed to achieve such a feat? I guess another journey to solve this mystery is in order. The adventure never ends. A beautiful clear blue sky spreads out in front of %hero%. %hero% takes a long moment to take in the sights of the world they just saved before closing their eyes. There are still many more adventures waiting. No matter what world or lands they lead to, I am going to keep adventuring until my last breath... Once more, %hero% sets out on an adventure At that same moment, the fairy Iris who was asleep inside %hero%'s bag wakes up as well. -Fin- If you defeat the darkness The night following the defeat of the Darkness. %hero% and King Victor relax around a campfire. King Victor places his crown on the ground as he starts talking. "There is no longer any need for me to play the part of a King or even the part of Victor." It is not the same old man's voice %hero% is accustomed to. This new voice is much younger and clearer. "I have lived for thousands of years. I have watched over the world ever since that terrible day the world ended, helping creatures evolve and rebuilding humanity." "The Darkness we faced was a result of our own negligence and humanity's never-ending lust for power." Victor continues talking in that detached voice. The Fairy Iris looks over at King Victor with an anxious look on her ageless face. Seems that even she has never seen this side of him. "My little sister...you have known her as the Demon Lord... She has actually been gone for a very long time. Although, even she didn't realize that fact." "I have carried the burden of too many sins." At that, Victor places his hand on his face, causing the flesh to slowly melt away. Under this disguise there lies a young but somehow ageless man's face. Even the Fairy Iris seems taken aback at this revelation. "K-King...?!" "This is my true face. The face that has not changed in tens of thousands of years." "You have done well Iris... Now you can live out your days in freedom. With that tiny body of yours, the Force should sustain you for another 30 years at least..." "The Darkness has been banished. This is the ending I hoped for all along. %hero% brought about a miracle even I didn't dare hope for. The miracle I have awaited for all these years." Victor looks up with a smile, as if he were mocking his own naivety. "With the knowledge, courage, and unrelenting spirit you possess, I have no doubt you will find your way, no matter what Dimension fate leads you to." "I hope we will meet again in another world..." "Until that time I foresee more glory for your immortal Soul." With that said, Victor is encased in a blue aura before vanishing into the night sky. The night sounds start to creep back into the campsite, as if time had stood still for those moments, causing our Hero to question if it all really took place. The Fairy Iris and %hero% both stare off into the night with baffled expressions before turning to look at each other. The two of them both lie down to sleep, the events of the night still swirling around in their thoughts. It is too much to understand all at once, but they are sure of one thing. The had won the day at least this once. The dawn came to reveal a beautiful clear sky as far as the eye could see. Victor was nowhere to be found. The events from the night before left doubts and worries in both of their hearts, but the clear sky in front of them stands as proof of their accomplishment. No matter how deep their own doubts, there was no regret in their hearts. "Let's go." %hero% starts off towards the sunrise. "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." -Fin- Category:NPCs Category:Recruitable NPCs